Requiem Of Darkness
by Zxell Rai
Summary: a routine investigation for one..a normal trip for the other..untill it all goes bad..CybilRose


Disclaimer: I DON'T own Silent Hill

A/N: I'm at it again XD and yes..I have FINALLY seen the movie..

**Requiem Of Darkness**

**Introductions/Prologue **

**Cybil's Side**

She was tired, annoyed, and had had it with the mountain of paperwork in front of her

_why is it..nothing good ever happens here? The same routine. Come in, go on patrols where needed..maybe chase a few people down for speeding. The life of a cop indeed._ She sighed and scribbled out another name on the list she had sitting beside her. "23 down, 36 more to go." She muttered to herself.

"It's a Drag isn't it?" She looked up to see a fellow cop making his way to her desk.

"Yea, Paperwork, Paperwork..and more paperwork. I haven't been out on patrol since last week. How's the Silent Hill Project going?" She asked, curious.

"Still no communication yet, it's like nothing works there..the boss is thinking about sending a few officers to the place to check it out, I came to ask if I should recommend you." He said.

"Recommend me? Michael..please, like he'd let me go. I'm his favorite paperwork moogle." She said sarcastically. Michael laughed at her sudden sarcastic comment.

"aw. Come on Bennett..it's worth a try." He managed to get out between laughs.

"Yea..I wish." She sighed scratching out another name and placing another sheet of paper aside. She recalled her boss' comments _"From Left to Right now Bennett, your not japanese." _ She sighed again shaking her head. "Okay, recommend me. Maybe I can get out of here for a while."

'Right on, Now that's the Cybil I know! " He exclaimed, walking out.

"I try." She mumbled, looking back down at the stack of papers in front of her, for the hundredth time. _It will be a gift when I'm done with all this, cause I know..I'll end up with more right after._

**Rose's Side**

A small nagging feeling..just a small feeling. She opened her eyes. _Something's..not right. _ She thought, slowly standing up she made her way out of her room and into the hall, nearly tripping over Chris' stray shoes. _He leaves them in the worst places.. organized my foot._ She thought shoving them off to the side. She paused a second time to check on her daughter, whom she expected to see sleeping...

"Sharon..." Rose called softly.

No answer.

Rose pushed the door open, expecting to see the girl sleeping soundly, but was greeted with nothing, But an empty bed and an opened window.

_oh..my god.. _panicking, she backed up, colliding with the wall behind her.

She had to find her..had too..

Rose pushed off the wall and ran down the stairs full speed and out the front door. Chris, hearing the commotion, ran out to the balcony in time to see Rose yelling sharon's name.

Silence, only the sounds of passing cars. Chris looked around studying the darkness.

"Over there!" He shouted, pointing.

Rose caught sight of the girl disappearing, heading toward the large drainage area.

"son-of-a..." Rose took off along the path, stones and stick cutting the bottom of her bare feet...but she didn't care. She ignored the horrid sting, the pain, even the feeling of warm liquid she knew was her blood, staining the grass as she ran.

"Sharon!" She cried out again. She hit solid, wet rock, her bleeding feet slipping out from under her as she went down. "Sharon...Sharon!" She gasped for air, her body giving out on her. _No..Not now.._Rose was just too tired..

Rushing water...the dark.. _Jesus _..it was a long fall, but..She looked up from the opaque, black water rushing far below her to study the surroundings..

There...the small girl stood, swaying at the cliff's end..

"Sharon!" Rose screamed out her name jerking her tired body to it's feet. She sprinted along the side of the cliff and grabbed the girl falling to the ground, Sharon shouting that all too familiar town title..

..Silent Hill..

It was then that Rose made a decision...

She was taking Sharon to that place, haunted or not..she needed to go..

But she still couldn't shake that foreboding feeling...

_To be or not to be..a question...the darkness, will you be but another innocent lost in the shadow? Or will you be the one to take control- _

Emerald eyes opened...

It was just a dream..

Had she fallen asleep?

"Bennett? You awake?"

"uh, yea.." She replied, looking up...

None other than Officer Gucci was making his way to her corner.

"Too what do I owe the honor?" She asked, fixing up her pile of paperwork.

"I want you to do something for me.." He said handing her a manilla folder.

"what?..." She asked, taking the file and glancing at the header ..

Silent Hill...

"You want me to go there..? Don't you..?" Cybil questioned, her deep green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yea, Just a routine check up..nothing serious." He stated. The green eyed cop studied him for a second before nodding.

"Okay, Just a routine check up.."

...Or so they thought...

whoo...cliffhanger..XD


End file.
